Family
by John Silver fan
Summary: When Severus Snape finds an abused Harry Potter outside his home one summer night, everything changes. rated T for saftey
1. New Family

Severus Snape had no idea who or what had set off his wards in the middle of the night, but he wasn't happy about it. He went out and aimed his wand at a figure moving almost hesitantly towards the house.  
"Stop! Who are you?"  
"Professor?"  
He blinked and lowered his wand.  
"Potter?"  
Harry Potter never thought he'd be happy to see his potions teacher.  
"_Lumos_," Snape intoned.  
He went to the boy and stared in horror. The fifteen year old boy was battered, bruised, and bloodied.  
"Merlin. What the devil happened to you, Potter?"  
He coughed rather wetly, getting weaker.  
"Uncle Vernon."  
Snape found he could no longer hate the boy.  
"I had to get away, sir."  
"I understand. Come, lets get you inside."  
He looped a supportive arm around the boy, took the cage with his owl, and helped the limping boy into the house. Once inside Harry took his things out of his pocket then collapsed into the potions master's arms.  
"Potter!"  
When Harry awoke it was morning. He blinked in the light then realized he was laying a large bed with black sheets. He felt better as well. His wounds had been treated and bandaged. He looked around and spotted Snape asleep in the nearby armchair.  
"Professor?"  
He jerked awake and looked at the boy.  
"Ah, you're awake."  
He stood and stretched before going over to the bed.  
"How do you feel, Potter?"  
"Much better."  
He nodded.  
"Hungry?"  
Harry hesitated, but his stomach chose to then growl loudly. He blushed as Snape smirked.  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back."  
True to his word, the potions master soon returned. He carried a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He set them on the nightstand and helped Harry sit up.  
"Eat up, Potter."  
He didn't need to be told twice. The food was delicious, and Harry tore into it.  
"Potter, slow down. You're eating like a starving man."  
"Might as well be," he ground out.  
Snape blinked and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Didn't they feed you?"  
"Once a week if I was lucky, and even then it was just table scraps."  
The man scowled heavily.  
"I must floo the Headmaster. I'll be back once I've talked with him."  
Severus left, and a few minutes later, after Harry had finished his breakfast, a small light brown haired boy with brown eyes came running in. He smiled widely at Harry.  
"Hi!" he said brightly.  
"Uh,... hi."  
The boy scrambled up onto the bed and sat facing the teen.  
"I'm Jimmy. Who are you?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"Oooh. Then you're the kid Daddy don't like."  
"Doesn't- wait, Daddy?!"  
The boy nodded.  
"Uh-huh."  
Harry stared at him as Severus came back in.  
"Jimmy, I thought I told you not to bother him."  
"But-"  
"He's not bothering me, Professor."  
The potions master gave him a look of disbelief.  
"He's just curious to meet the new guest, right, Jimmy?" Harry said.  
"Yep!"  
The child beamed at the man.  
"All right, munchkin, go play."  
Jimmy ran off to play.  
"Professor?"  
"I took him in about two years ago when I found him on my doorstep in a similar condition to what you arrived in."  
Harry grimaced.  
"No one has a right to abuse a child, especially their own. Once he was well enough to go into foster care he clung to me."  
"So you adopted him."  
He nodded.  
"Yes, I adopted him. He's a muggleborn but knows about magic since I adopted him. He stays in my personal quarters at Hogwarts during school or with the Headmaster."  
A little later Snape allowed Harry to get up. He was soon seated on the living couch watching Jimmy play on the floor. Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green, and Lucius Malfoy stepped through.

"Uncle Lucius!" Jimmy squealed happily, running over to the hug the blond.

The man smiled and hugged the boy back as Snape came into the room.

"Lucius, you're just in time for lunch. Join us?"

"Yes, thank you, Severus."

Then he noticed Harry.

"Potter? Good Lord, what the devil happened to you?"

Harry scowled at the Death Eater but decided to answer anyway.

"My uncle, Mr. Malfoy."

He was surprised to see the anger in Lucius' face at his answer.

"Blasted muggles."

"Uncle Lucius, see my new toy?" Jimmy asked, waving a toy car.

Lucius smiled, and even Harry had to admit that it was rather endearing.

"I do see. Very nice. Who got you that?"

"Grandpa Albus."

Harry snorted back a laugh.

"The Headmaster?"

"Yes," Snape answered before returning to the kitchen.

Lucius sat down on the floor and watched Jimmy with a soft smile.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?"

Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Why did you get angry when I told you my uncle did this to me?"

Gray eyes met green ones.

"No one deserves to be abused. I'm not actually your enemy, Potter, not willingly anyway. I do what I do to keep my family safe. I don't always agree with his methods, in fact I rarely do nowadays, but to keep my wife and son safe and alive, I must obey him. I'm sorry for the pain we've caused you."

He turned back to Jimmy and jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked at Harry in surprise.

"I forgive you, sir."

He smiled.

"Thank you, Potter."

"You know, Dumbledore and the others could keep them safe."

Snape came back in.

"Trying to recruit him, Potter?" he asked dryly.

"More than you, Severus," Lucius shot back.

Harry smirked and started when Snape chuckled.

"True, my friend, and he's right. The Order would keep you safe. There is no safer place for Draco than Hogwarts, and the Order's headquarters would be the perfect safe house for you and Cissy."

The blond sighed.

"All right."

"Good. Now, come on, lunch is ready."

Lucius got up and swung Jimmy onto his back, jogging into the kitchen with Harry following at a slower pace. After lunch, as Jimmy was getting down, Lucius slipped him a packet of Droobles.

"You spoil him, Lucius," Snape said with a smirk as his son ran off happily with the sweets.

His friend smiled.

"He needs a bit of spoiling, Severus. You've said so yourself on occasion."

"That he does, and you only give him sweets once in a while, so I suppose it's all right."

Harry looked at Lucius.

"What do you usually give him?"

"A toy, new crayons, or a new coloring book."

He blinked. Malfoy Sr. certainly _did_ spoil the child.

"Cissy would like to do his birthday party at the manor this year."

Snape gave Lucius a look.

"They'll be gone by tomorrow, so he'll be perfectly safe. Come on, Severus, he needs a change of scenery other than here and Hogwarts, and frankly he doesn't see enough of that place."

"The students-"

"No student in their right mind would dare mess with your son, muggleborn or not. You don't scare them _that_ stupid."

Harry knew Malfoy was right.

"He's right, sir."

Snape sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Harry finished his lunch and started to leave. As he passed Lucius, the blond pressed something into his hand. He glanced down to see it was a Chocolate Frog.

"Lucius," Snape growled.

"What? Spoil one and not the other?" came the innocent reply.

Smiling, the fifth year left the kitchen and opened his sweet.

"Harry!"

He grinned as Jimmy ran over to him.

"Wanna play with me?"

"Sure, kiddo."

They sat down to play. Jimmy gave Harry half his Droobles, and Harry gave Jimmy half his Chocolate Frog. Severus and Lucius came to see Harry helping Jimmy build a toy castle, both boys munching on their sweets.

"Building Hogwarts, munchkin?"

"No, Daddy. Just a regular castle," Jimmy answered.

The two men sat on the couch and simply watched.

"Done!"

"All right," Harry said,

He held up his hand.

"High-five, pal."

Jimmy smacked his hand and giggled. Lucius cast a spell that made Jimmy's toy people fly around the castle on brooms.

"Uncle Lucius!"

"It was Severus."

Snape looked at his friend.

"Hey!"

Harry smiled, and Jimmy giggled.

"I make Jimmy stand in the corner for lying, should I do it to you, too?"

"No," Lucius said quickly.

"Then don't blame me for what you did."

The blond smiled at his raven haired friend.

"All right, all right. Well, I better go anyway."

"Awww. Do you have to?" Jimmy whined.

Lucius smiled and scooped the boy up into a hug.

"I'm afraid so, little one, but I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

Jimmy hugged him tightly before he was set down.

"Goodbye, Potter."

"Bye, Mr. Malfoy."

He looked at the potions master.

"Goodbye, Severus."

"Goodbye, Lucius."

He left through the Floo Network.

"What an weird morning," Harry said.

Snape chuckled.

"Might as well get used to it, Potter. The Headmaster has agreed to let you stay so you're safe from your uncle."

The Gryffindor stared at him.

"Of course that means I have to legally adopt you, so the choice is yours."

"I... I'd like that, sir."

The potions master smiled.

"That means I get a big brother?"

His smile widened.

"Yes, Jimmy, it does. I'll go take care of the paperwork."

He left, and Jimmy hugged Harry.

"Yay!"

Harry laughed and hugged the child back. Snape soon returned with some papers in hand.

"I have already signed these, but you must as well."

The fifth year signed his name.

"All right. Lets get these to Ministry."

They flooed to the Ministry, with Jimmy between them. Harry found it odd seeing a child holding the potions master's hand, but he knew he'd have to get used to it. He followed his professor down a few levels.

"Jimmy, wait here with Harry."

"Yes, Daddy."

Both boys sat on a nearby bench as Snape went into the Department of Adoptions and Family Custodies. Jimmy kicked his legs, instantly bored while Harry sat patiently, praying the Ministry would allow Snape to become his father or at least his new guardian so he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursely's. He wondered what Sirius would think if he knew Harry was actually _wishing_ to live with Severus Snape.

"Harry."

"Yeah, kiddo?"

Jimmy sighed before answering.

"I'm bored."

The Gryffindor looked at the boy.

"Well, I can't help that, buddy, sorry. We have to wait for Professor Snape. You can't run off because I can't be chasing you. My leg still hurts, so I can't go after you."

The child huffed and snuggled closer to the teen. Harry smiled and put his arm around him. Jimmy was soon asleep, and Harry was starting to doze off when Snape came out, startling them awake.

"Lets go."

The boys instantly obeyed, following him to a fireplace to floo back to the Snape Manor.

"Well?"

Snape smiled at the Gryffindor.

"Welcome home,... son."

Jimmy squealed and hugged his new brother.


	2. Hogwarts

Once back at Hogwarts, before the feast started, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back, students. Now, before we eat, Professor Snape has an announcement."

Snape stood.

"About two years ago, during the summer, a four year old boy showed up at my home, badly beaten. I later discovered that his father had beaten him."

All the students made angry noises.

"He is a muggle-born, and his father didn't want him to be magical and thought he could beat the magic out of his son. I cared for the boy, and by the time he was well enough to go into foster care he had... wormed his way into my life and... my heart."

A collective 'aww' came from the females, causing groans from the males and an eye roll from Snape.

"This past summer Harry Potter somehow found his way to my home, also beaten. I have taken him in as well. Harry Potter is now... my son."

Harry came into the Great Hall with Jimmy. He took his place next to Hermione with the twins moving down so Jimmy could sit down then cheerfully greeting the boy.

Snape sat back down, and Dumbledore rose.

"Tuck in!"

Harry was about to dish food onto Jimmy's plate when the boy spoke.

"Harry, can I sit by Draco?"

"Well, ask him first, but if he says no come back here."

The child nodded.

"Okay."

Draco Malfoy was currently talking to Pansy Parkinson when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Jimmy.

"Hey, squirt."

"Draco, can I sit with you?"

He smiled.

"You sure can. Goyle, move down."

His friend grumbled but did so, and Jimmy settled happily next to the Slytherin. Draco dished some food onto the boy's plate.

"He's a Mudblood, Draco."

"Shut up, Pansy. Muggle-born or not, he's still Professor Snape's son. Besides, he's adorable," he said, giving the child a hug, earning a cute giggle.

Jimmy ate happily, and Pansy said no more against him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

He looked at Jimmy.

"Can I have a treacle tart please?"

"Uh,... that's up to Professor Snape."

He caught his godfather's gaze and lifted said dessert, pointing to Jimmy. Snape nodded but held up a finger signaling to Draco that his son was only allowed one.

"He says you can have only one."

The boy ate it happily.

"Man, you were hungry weren't you?" Draco teased.

"Uh-huh. Do you think I can go to Daddy now?"

The Slytherin looked at the Head Table.

"I don't see why not, just don't run."

Jimmy went to his father, who scooped him up onto his lap.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yeah. It was yummy."

Snape smiled.

"Well aren't you a cute one," Dolores Umbridge said.

The potions master frowned at the woman, who gave him an uneasy feeling.

"Thank you," Jimmy said shyly.

"Jimmy, why do you go see Grandpa Albus? I'm sure he's dying to see you."

The boy hopped down and went to the Headmaster, who smiled and lifted the boy onto his lap. Jimmy giggled and hugged him. The staff of Hogwarts was like his family, and he called them such.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to Harry.

"Hey, Potter, get out-"

"Crabbe, stop."

The boy blinked but said nothing else.

"Where's Jimmy?"

"At the Head Table."

Both boys looked at Snape and felt a moment of panic when they saw Jimmy wasn't by him, but they relaxed when they saw him with Dumbledore.

"Well, at least we know he couldn't be safer," Harry quipped.

Draco snorted back a laugh.

"You're telling me. Now that everyone knows about him what are the chances of us getting saddled with him during the year?"

Harry looked at his new friend.

"Very likely. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Draco nodded, and Harry went back to the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, mate, what's with you being all friendly to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"His name is Draco, and he's not that bad actually. He just had to act like that because he and his family were high up with the Death Eaters. Now that they've joined the Order and Sirius and Remus are helping to protect his parents, he doesn't have to be like that."

As the weeks passed, Jimmy often wandered Hogwarts with Harry or Draco and sometimes both. One fall afternoon, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all sat under a tree studying. Jimmy played nearby, with one of the teens glancing up to make sure he didn't run off. Draco lay on his stomach, Hermione sat to his left, Harry lay on his side to his right, and Ron lay on his back across from him.

"It's weird; the four of us hanging out."

"I'm used to it, Ron."

Draco rolled onto his back, sat up, and faced his Gryffindor friends.

"If it wasn't for Uncle Sev adopting Harry we'd still be enemies. I like this better."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Now if we could only find the Professor a date," Hermione said.

They stared at her in silence then all four started laughing.

"Yeah, Mione, he'll find a date... when centaurs fly!" Harry laughed.

His comment caused Draco to crack up even harder, falling over. Ron was rolling on the ground laughing, and Hermione was having trouble staying up right.

"Yeah, Hermione. I have a better chance of getting a date with you than Uncle Sev does of getting a date with... anyone!" Draco laughed.

Finally they all calmed down and agreed it was time to head back inside. They got up and looked around for Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

There was no answer.

"Jimmy?!"

The boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Jimmy!"

The four friends shared looks of horror.

"I'll get Fred and George to help look around inside," Ron said.

"Hermione, Draco, and I will look outside."

They all ran off.

"Hermione, take the left side. I'll take the right. Draco, tell Hagrid then look around."

The three split up.

"Hagrid! HAGRID!" Draco screamed as he dashed to the half-giant's hut.

"Draco, what's goin' on?"

The boy skidded to a stop in front of the Care and Study of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Jimmy's missing!"

"What?!"

The fifth year was on the verge of panic.

"We can't find him!"

"I'll help ye look."

Draco ran off, shouting for Jimmy as Hagrid and Fang began looking as well. Meanwhile, Ron, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville were searching the castle. Seamus and Dean had gone outside to help the others.

Snape heard Neville calling for his youngest son. He got up from his desk and went out to confront the Gryffindor.

"Mister Longbottom."

He whirled, but to Snape's surprise he looked relieved to see him.

"Professor! Jimmy isn't with you is he?"

"No. He's with Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

Neville's face fell.

"Actually, sir, we... we can't find him... anywhere."

Snape felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"What?"

"They were laughing about a joke, and he must have wandered off while they were laughing. Draco, Harry, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and Hagrid are outside looking right now. Ron, Luna, Fred, and George are searching the upper floors, but so far we haven't found him."

He stared at his student in horror.

"Keep looking, I'll inform the Headmaster."

He ran off to tell Dumbledore as Neville ran deeper into the dungeons calling for the child. It was good to know that there were students who cared for his son. He dashed into Dumbledore's office.

"Jimmy's missing!"

The Headmaster stood with speed that defied his age.

"What?"

"He's missing."

Dumbledore paled and went to his fireplace.

"I'll floo Remus. He'll get some of the Order to search for the ForbiddenForest."

Soon Remus, Moody, Tonks, Lucius, and Sirius, as Padfoot, stood in the office.

"Search the Forbidden Forest for Jimmy."

They all dashed to the Forest and split up.

"Jimmy!"

Meanwhile, Harry and the others had regrouped in the Great Hall.

"Anything?"

"Not a peep, mate."

Dumbledore came in.

"Professor, Jimmy-"

"I know, Harry. Severus informed me. Members of the Order are now searching the ForbiddenForest and professors are searching Hogsmeade. He will be found."

The students ran out with Dumbledore trailing close behind. They could faintly hear Jimmy's name being called.

"Jimmy!"

"Help!"

Sirius froze and listened.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, if that was you I need to yell to me!"

"Here!"

He smiled.

"That's good! Keep yelling, and I'll find you!"

He followed the boy's yells until he reached him.

"Oh. Oh, you poor tyke."

Jimmy was bruised and cut, bleeding in a few places. Sirius made another sympathetic noise then shot red sparks into the air.

"Now the others will know you've been found. Lets get you back to your dad, okay, pup?"

The child nodded vigorously, and Sirius gently picked him up.

"Jimmy! Thank God!" Snape said as Sirius emerged from the forest with the boy in his arms.

"Daddy!"

The potions master took his son into his arms, his face and posture showing the relief he felt at seeing his son safe and holding him.

"He's a little beat up, but Madam Pomfrey should have him up and running in no time," Sirius said.

Severus allowed Harry to take Jimmy and turned to Sirius.

"Black."

They locked gazes, and he held out his hand.

"Thank you."

Sirius smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem, Snape."

Once back inside, Snape took his son.

"Don't you _ever_ run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

He hugged the boy.

"I'm so glad you're all right. You scared everyone."

Jimmy looked meekly at his father.

"Even you, Daddy?"

"Especially me. I was so worried."

The child hugged him, and the potions master held him until he fell asleep, safe in his father's arms.


	3. Christmas

Jimmy awoke in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He looked around to see his father sleeping in a nearby chair.

"Daddy?"

Snape jerked awake and smiled at his son.

"How are you feeling, munchkin?"

"Better."

He kissed the boy's forehead.

"Good. Poppy said you'll be out of here by lunchtime today."

Several students were relieved to see Jimmy at his father's side at lunch. Snape caught Umbridge leering at his son.

"Jimmy, why don't you go sit with Grandpa Albus and Aunt Minnie?"

"Okay, Daddy."

The boy rather happily trotted over to Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled warmly and scooped the child up into his lap. Jimmy giggled as his grandfather cuddled him briefly. He loved the Headmaster's cuddles and soaked up the old man's affection.

Christmas time finally came, and Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, and Jimmy went to Grimmauld Place to celebrate. Harry was able to convince Lucius to read the muggle story _The Night Before Christmas _on Christmas Eve before they went to bed. Jimmy was snuggled happily in his uncle's lap as the blond read the story.

"Uncle Lucius! Aunt Cissy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jimmy squealed early the next morning, running into the elder Malfoys' room.

"Sweetheart, it's early yet," Narcissa said.

Lucius ignored his nephew and rolled over onto his stomach with a groan, burying his head under his pillow. The boy refused to be ignored and leaped onto the bed and onto the man's back. He grunted but refused to move. He was warm, comfortable, and it was too early to get up yet.

"Uncle Lucius," the tyke whined.

His response was to hold the pillow tighter over his head in an attempt to block out the little voice that begged for his attention.

"Uncle."

"It's too early," he mumbled.

"But... it's Christmas."

His heart broke at the sad voice. He sighed, removed his head from under his pillow, and looked at the boy.

"I'll tell you what, go back to sleep for another hour, then we'll get up."

Jimmy perked up and settled between his aunt and uncle, falling back asleep. Lucius was soon asleep himself. Narcissa smiled, staying awake for a few moments. Her husband loved the boy and hated to see him upset in any way. She gave each a kiss on the forehead and drifted off.

Draco and Harry wandered from their shared room about an hour and a half, yawning.

"My guess is Jimmy went to wake Mum and Dad like he did at the Manor last year."

They went to Lucius and Nacrissa's room and smiled. Jimmy lay between the elder Malfoys, snuggled firmly against Lucius' chest.

"Awww," Harry said.

Draco snickered softly. Harry was thinking how cute the scene was while Draco was thinking about how much blackmail and embarrassment material there was against his father. How he wished he had his camera on him to take pictures of the scene to use later against his father. Lucius had so much humiliating things to blackmail him with it wasn't even funny, and, finally, here was an opportunity to get back at his father, even just a little.

"I'll be right back. Don't wake them up," he whispered to Harry.

He quietly hurried to their room then returned with his camera.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"What does it look like? I'm taking pictures to later embarrass or blackmail my father like he's done to me, more times than I'd like to admit."

The Gryffindor smiled, and the blond began taking pictures. He had taken about six pictures when Jimmy began to stir. Being snuggled up against Lucius, his stirring in turn caused the Malfoy patriarch to began to stir. Draco quickly snapped one final picture then shrunk the camera and put it in his pajama shirt pocket.

"Morning," he and Harry said together, walking into the bedroom as Narcissa also stirred.

The three sat up, Jimmy yawned, Narcissa rubbed her eyes, and Lucius stretched, a few joints popping and cracking softly. Jimmy got off the bed and hugged his brother and cousin.

"Merry Christmas!" he beamed, quickly awake.

"Merry Christmas," they answered.

Lucius yawned as he stood up, stretching once more.

"Good morning, boys."

"Morning, Father/Uncle Lucius," came the chorused reply.

He chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom. Narcissa got up and kissed the teens on their foreheads. Though they groaned, both kissed her on the cheeks in return.

"Come on, Jimmy, lets go see what Mrs. Weasley is making for breakfast."

The three boys left room, heading for the kitchen. They met Sirius and Remus in the hall.

"Morning, pups," Sirius greeted them, still a little sleepy.

"Morning."

Jimmy gave each man a hug, and then Harry and Draco hugged them as well, though Draco was a little hesitant about hugging Remus, though if the werewolf noticed he didn't say anything about it.

The wonderful smell of bacon and sausage reached them, and they went into the kitchen. They were soon joined by Lucius, Narcissa, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and, to everyone's joy, Mr. Weasley, who had been attacked a few weeks earlier by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, while on patrol duty in the Department of Mysteries.

"Good to have you back, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley, though still looking a little worse for the wear, smiled.

"It's good to be back, Lucius."

Most, if not all, of the anger and distrust between the two men was gone, and they had become rather good friends. After they had all eaten, Mr. Weasley raised his glass.

"A toast, to Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Harry," they all said.

Harry blushed, sinking a little in his seat next to Draco but smiled when Jimmy hugged him. Later, after everyone had opened their presents, Harry, Draco, Ron, Fred, and George were in the living room playing with Jimmy with his new blocks and figures he had gotten. Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, Hermione, and Ginny were cleaning up in the kitchen. Meanwhile Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley stood in the room with Sirius' family tree, discussing Harry.

"If what he said was true, and he was the snake in his vision, then it's just as we feared," Remus asked worriedly.

"If it is, what do we do?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I don't know if there's anything we _can_ do."

Sirius turned on the werewolf.

"How can you say that, Remus?" he hissed angrily.

"Wait a minute before you lose your temper, Sirius. I was only saying-"

"Saying what? That you don't think we can help him?"

Lucius put a calming hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Take it easy, Sirius. None of us want to see anything happen to Harry anymore than you do, but Remus is right. There's nothing you can do."

The Animagus rounded on the blond, his eyes flashing.

"What?!"

He held up a hand as if to ward off an attack.

"Now hold on. I said that there is nothing _you_ can do."

"What do you mean, Lucius?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"If this is indeed what we fear, then Harry needs to learn to control and shield his mind. He needs to learn Occlumency."

Remus was now nodding, starting to catch on to the elder Malfoy's train of thought.

"I am skilled in Occlumency and can help him understand how to shield his mind or present false or changed memories while hiding or disguising the real ones. However, I cannot, or at least not very well, help him actually do so while under Legilimency, but Severus can."

"So you're saying that Severus should teach Harry Occlumency?"

Lucius nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Remus. Severus can teach and test him, and while he's here or talking with us using the Floo, I can, hopefully, help him understand some things about it better and give him tips on how to be better at it. It's our best choice."

Sirius frowned. Though he was grateful that Snape had gotten Harry away from his awful relatives, he still wasn't too fond of him being Harry's new father. Despite having saved Jimmy those months ago, things between him and the potions master were still strained and tense.

"What about Dumbledore? Why don't we ask him to teach Harry?"

"First, because Severus is Harry's father."

Sirius scowled at this, but Lucius ignored it.

"Second, because if the Dark Lord discovers the link between him and Harry before he is strong enough to block his mind or tamper with his memories so he won't seen the true ones, it will give him access to Dumbledore, which will make him all the more tempted to posses Harry. Since he believes Severus is still loyal to him, if he discovers the link early on, he may not be as tempted."

Remus and Mr. Weasley nodded in understanding and agreement, but Sirius wasn't going to give up just yet.

"But Harry's still around Dumbledore, so I don't think it would really make that much of a difference."

The other three man gave him stern looks.

"Actually, he's not, Sirius. Dumbledore is aware, or at least suspicious, of the link between Harry and the Dark Lord and thus is avoiding Harry to hopefully make sure that Voldemort won't be as tempted when he discovers link as he would be if Harry were close to Dumbledore," Lucius said.

His cousin sighed and finally gave up.

"You're right. You're right."

"I'll Floo Severus and see what he thinks," Remus said.

"And I'll go check on the boys."

Remus and Mr. Weasley left the room, leaving Lucius and Sirius alone.

"Sirius, I know you and Severus still have your problems, but please at least understand that he loves Harry as if he were his own, just as he loves Jimmy. He will do everything he possibly can to protect him."

The young man sighed once more and nodded.

"Yeah I know. I'm not proud of how I treated him in school, but whenever we're around each other we taunt each other and fight."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"You tormented Severus for no other reason other than the fact that he existed and was different, even at Hogwarts, and you did so for seven years. Severus is not the kind of man to let something like that go very easily, not even after all these years, though we all wish he would. However, things have been slightly better between the two of you since you rescued Jimmy."

Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, emphasis on 'slightly'. He always picks a fight."

The blond made him look at him.

"He's not the only one at fault when you two start. You jump at the moment he makes one little insult and are always so determined to have the last say that you take it too far without even realizing it. I've seen you two go at it, and you often times strike a nerve for him. So even now, though you may not be aware of it, you continue to hurt him."

The man's face fell.

"You don't have to attack him back."

"I've tried ignoring him, but he just taunts me about that then."

Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting to come on.

"Sirius, I never said you had to ignore him. Try to actually be nice to him. In other words; don't insult him back. You're on the same side, and you guys can't be fighting all the time over an old school grudge."

He sighed and nodded.

"All right. I'll try."

Lucius smiled, patted his shoulder, and left to see if the girls needed any help in the kitchen. On his way there he ran into Remus.

"Oh, Lucius, good, I was just on my way to see you."

"Did you talk to Severus?"

The werewolf nodded.

"Yes. He said if Dumbledore agrees he'll start teaching Harry once he's back at Hogwarts."

"Good. I'm going to see if the girls need any help, so wait for Severus to reply. If they don't need help I'll join you, or if they do I'll join you once I'm done."

"All right."

Remus headed back to the parlor, where the fireplace was, and Lucius went into the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Perhaps you could help Hermione with the dishes," Molly said.

He nodded and went to the sink. Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Well, Miss Ganger, what would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to call me Hermione."

He chuckled.

"Very well, Hermione. What would you like me to do to help you with the dishes?"

"Could you wash and rinse while I dry and put them away? That's what Ginny was doing, but she took a break to see what the boys are doing."

"Of course."

He rolled up his sleeves and began washing the dishes. After a few minutes, when Hermione was coming back to dry the next set of dishes he playfully splashed her.

"Ah!" she squealed.

He chuckled, and she glared at him.

"That wasn't funny!"

"I beg to differ," he replied with a smirk.

Hermione scowled at him, grabbed her wand, and cast a spell at him. The next thing Lucius knew he was wearing a pink apron with a large heart on the front that read, 'Kiss the Cook'. He tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. Hermione smiled and began drying the dishes and putting them away. Giving up on the apron, Lucius continued washing the dishes until they were all done.

"All right, you win. I'm sorry I splashed you. Will you please get rid of this thing?"

"Oh, all right."

With a wave of her wand, the apron was gone.

"Thank you."

Lucius then went to check on the boys just as Ginny was coming back. Finally, it was time for Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had been informed that upon his return his father would be teaching him Occlumency. He wasn't entirely sure what these lessons would consist of, but he was sure they would be interesting.


	4. The Second Prophecy

"Focus, Harry. You must focus or you will gain nothing."

Harry sat panting.

"I'm trying, Dad."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"I know. Look, we'll try again tomorrow night. Floo Lucius, he should be able to give you some tips."

Harry nodded and stood.

"Night."

"Goodnight, son."

He went back to GryffindorTower. Severus sighed and went to his own room. He had just changed into his pajamas when Jimmy wandered in.

"You're supposed to be asleep, little man."

"I had a bad dream," the boy whimpered, clutching the stuffed lion Sirius had given him.

Severus scooped up his little boy and took him to bed. He told him a story until he fell asleep. The potions master kissed the child's forehead and started to leave. He stopped in the doorway to look at his son. The tyke still held the lion. He carried it with him everywhere. Severus still wasn't happy that Sirius had given him the toy but didn't have the heart to take it away. He had, however, put his foot down when Jimmy wanted to name the lion Snuffles, after Black's Animagus form, so his son had reluctantly settled on Roary. Sighing softly he turned off the light and shut the door.

The next day Jimmy spent the day outside watching Hagrid teach his Study and Care of Magical Creatures classes. Severus had been reluctant, though he knew the half-giant would never allow any harm to come to his youngest, but in the end he had agreed. During lunch and dinner, Jimmy chattered happily about all he had seen and heard during the classes.

"Daddy, can I spend the night with Grandpa Albus?"

"If he says it's all right."

The boy rushed over to the Headmaster and asked to spend the night with him. Dumbledore smiled and agreed. He loved the child dearly and openly doted upon him.

"Of course, little one. I always enjoy having you."

However, Dumbledore was awakened in the middle of the night by gentle shakes. He woke blearily and found the gaze of Jimmy.

"Grandpa, I don't feel so good," the boy whimpered.

Dumbledore sat up, now awake, lifted the child onto his lap, and felt his forehead. He was burning up.

"Oh, my poor one. I'll go get Roary, and you may sleep with me tonight. Aunt Poppy will check you in the morning."

He had taken not five steps when a soft thump made him turn back around. Jimmy was laying on the floor.

"Jimmy!"

The Headmaster scooped him up and Flooed to the Infirmary. Severus soon joined him in hovering worriedly as Poppy tended to the boy.

Days later, many witches and wizards gathered in the Malfoy Manor.

"My son reports that Severus worries over his adopted son, my Lord. He spends every spare moment at the boy's side," Goyle Sr. said.

"And the nature of this boy?"

"Muggleborn, my Lord."

Many Death Eaters sneered.

"What... prompted Severus to take him in?"

"He told the students he found the boy outside his home one night, beaten, apparently abused by his father," answered Crabbe Sr.

Voldemort nodded. He was one of the few who knew that Severus himself had been abused as a child by his muggle father, Tobias Snape, and thus had a soft spot for the abused, wizard or muggle.

"And still no sign of Lucius?"

"No, my Lord. Draco still attends Hogwarts but will only say that his parents are safe. He gives no hints to where they are and sends no letters."

"We must assume that Severus will be no help either. He and Lucius were always close, but if Lucius truly has betrayed me, I doubt he would tell Severus where he was going. We will be patient, the traitor will reveal himself soon enough."

Meanwhile said traitor was pacing at Grimmauld Place number 12 until a shoe connected with his head.

"Ow! Sirius!"

"Look, if you're so worried about Jimmy go see him. Old Snake Face won't go poking around Hogwarts for you. Besides, you're driving me crazy with your pacing!"

Narcissa was now at her husband's side, a hand on his arm.

"He's right, love. It will do you good to see him for yourself."

Lucius sighed. He knew they were right.

"All right. I'll go see if Remus wants to come."

He jogged up the stairs in search of the werewolf.

"Finally no more pacing."

Narcissa smiled as she settled down beside her cousin.

"He loves that boy almost as much as he loves Draco. He loves Harry that way, too."

Lucius and Remus Flooed to Hogwarts and went to Infirmary. A weary Severus greeted them.

"How is he?"

"He wakes just long enough to go some soup in him, then he's out again. I'm so worried about him."

The two men gave what comfort they could to their friend, all three looking at the small, prone figure on the hospital bed, each sending up a prayer that he would recover. The next morning, Severus awoke to a small voice.

"Daddy?"

He blinked and saw Jimmy was awake and looking much better.

"Hey, munchkin. How do you feel?"

"Better?"

He took the boy into his arms, holding him close. Jimmy fell easily into his father's cuddles as Poppy came out of her office.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake."

She checked him over and declared him good as new. Jimmy was sent to Dumbledore's office with Luna escorting him so he didn't wander. On the way, they were met by Umbridge.

"I see you're better, little one."

"Yes, ma'am. Daddy and Aunt Poppy made me better."

Luna, insightful as she was, gently tugged the boy's hand.

"Come along, Jimmy. We mustn't keep the Headmaster waiting," she said in her airy voice.

Luna dropped Jimmy off the Headmaster then left for class. That evening, Harry and Cho were brought in with Umbridge, Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and John Dawlish.

"Here, Cornelius. It says 'Dumbledore's Army'. It's proof he's trying to overthrow the Ministry."

Jimmy scuttled towards his brother only to be grabbed by Umbridge.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew they were helping him," she said, shaking the boy a little.

"Unhand him!" Dumbledore snarled, all gentleness gone.

Umbridge was so surprised by his harsh tone that she did just that. Jimmy flew into Harry's arms, seeking comfort from his big brother. With intervention from Fawkes, Dumbledore evaded capture.

"Round up the others from Potter's group. They must be punished."

The students of D.A., including Draco, were furious when Umbridge even punished Jimmy with them, despite them all declaring the boy had had no idea of their Defense group. Finally, Ginny sent her Patronus to find Snape.

"Miss Weasley, how dare you?"

Ginny gave Umbridge a glare that would have made Snape proud.

"I won't let you unjustly punish a little boy. He is innocent."

"Stop trying to protect him!"

The doors burst open to reveal a furious Snape. All the students took one look at his face and thanked God they weren't the ones it was directed at. He looked set to kill. For once Umbridge finally realized just why students did their best not to cross this man.

Severus marched into the room and plucked Jimmy up.

"What do you think you're doing, Severus?"

"Saving my son from a punishment he does not deserve. Even if he did know about this group, it is not within your authority to punish Jimmy seeing as he is not a student. Students, put down those quills. Your detention will be served with me."

"You can't do that."

Snape pierced her with another glare.

"May I remind you, Dolores, that Blood Quills are illegal? The Minister will be hearing of this."

"Are you threatening me, Snape?"

He smirked rather wickedly.

"Oh no. I don't threaten,... I promise."

The students followed their potions professor out the door. He led them to the classroom where he treated their hands.

_"You will retrieve it for me," Voldemort said._

_"I'll die first," replied Sirius defiantly._

_The Dark Lord chuckled evilly and turned to the second kneeling figure._

_"What about you? If Black won't, perhaps you will. If you get it for me of your own free will, I'll let you back in among my followers. What say you, Lucius?"_

_The Malfoy patriarch sneered._

_"Never. I have seen the light, and I will never go back to the dark. I'll die before I rejoin you, you madman!"_

_"Have it your way. Crucio!"_

_Lucius groaned, just barely holding back cries of pain between clenched teeth._

Harry gasped and panted a little, causing everyone to look at him.

"Harry? Son, what is it?"

"Uncle Lucius,... and Padfoot."

Snape sent the rest of the students to the Infirmary.

"What did you see?"

He told him his vision.

"I'll contact the others. Go back to your dormitory."

Harry left, but he, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all made their way to London on Threstals. They made their way to the Department of Mysteries only to be intercepted by Lucius, who had agreed to go ahead to find the children before the rest of the rescue team Severus was putting together of the Order members.

"Dad!" Draco cried happily, hugging him.

Lucius hugged him back then delivered a stinging swat to his backside.

"Ow!"

"Are you insane?! What do you kids think you're doing coming here by yourselves?!"

They all look down, ashamed. Lucius sighed and hugged Harry, also giving him a swat.

"You need to think before you act. Harry, you saw what the Dark Lord _wanted_ you to see. He sent you a false vision. That is why your lessons are so important."

Neville had moved away to look at something that had caught his eye.

"Uh, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"This has got your name on it."

They all stared at the boy, and Lucius looked at the prophecy's tag. It read; **Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Voldemort**. He swallowed and slowly picked up the orb. Sybil Trelawney's voice echoed in his ears.

_"Two who have walked the dark road shall return to the light. They will join forces and defeat the one who knows not the powers of his equal."_

He was stunned. It wasn't Harry who was meant to defeat Voldemort. It was Severus and himself.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
